Smashers' Modern Adventures
by RoxieStar89
Summary: These one-shot chapters are going to be parodies of my favorite episodes from Rocko's Modern Life. Join the Smashers' as they experience the hilarious adventures of our favorite wallaby. Also, Rocko's Modern Life is one of the shows that I grew up with. Also, if you don't like it, just hit the "back" button; no flames, please.
1. Skid Marks

One fine day, Mario was driving his car and seated next to him was Yoshi. Suddenly, he saw the officers pulling over to them, prompting him to stop the car.

"We have breaking news," said the newscaster. "We're doing a report on the red-hatted plumber and his dinosaur friend driving with the gas cap missing without even realizing it. We will find out the real culprit shortly."

Let's focus on Mario in the meantime now.

"Mamma mia!" Mario gasped, and with that, he head a tap on his car window and as he rolled it down, he saw Officer Jenny. "What's-a going on-a?"

"Looks like you must've had something in the front hood of your car," Officer Jenny said, "so I hope you won't mind if we investigate now."

She then led the other officers to the front hood of Mario's car, intent for the investigation to commence.

"OK, the investigation will begin now," Officer Jenny said, "and we will count to ten during this time. One, two, three..."

Then they whipped out their nightsticks and with that, they started using said nightsticks to hit the front hood of Mario's car until it opened, revealing a Meowth inside.

"Okay, okay, ten!" Meowth shouted and with that, the officers grabbed him and handcuffed him while Officer Jenny signaled Mario and Yoshi to get out of the car.

"So what's your name, sir?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I'm-a Mario," Mario answered. "And-a this is my friend-a named Yoshi."

"That's very interesting," Officer Jenny stated.

"So what-a did-a we do?" Mario asked.

"Listen, sir," Officer Jenny said. "It's not like you were speeding or something and as much as I won't arrest you, we still have to take away your car now because you are missing a gas cap. And probably your driver's license too. If you want them back, then the only way to do exactly that is to go to the DMV and I can take you there now, so you won't have to walk all the way there."

As soon as Officer Jenny, Mario and Yoshi arrived in the DMV, only Mario and Yoshi got off of her motorcycle.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, though," Officer Jenny said once more. "I heard that the fat guy can be seen anywhere in here, so I hope you won't get him when you're at it. Good luck to you anyway."

With that, she then drove off, leaving Mario and Yoshi behind in the DMV.

Once they entered the DMV, they sat in the waiting room until Mario's respective number got called and with that, he walked over to the DMV worker, who was none other than Rosalina, the Queen of Cosmos and one of Mario's close friends.

"Greetings, Mario," Rosalina greeted.

"Good-a too see you again-a," Mario said. "I'm-a here because Officer-a Jenny told-a me that I had-a missing gas-a cap-a."

"I see," Rosalina said. "I'm sorry that it happened. Anyway, I'll give you the forms that you'll need for taking the eye test. Good luck."

"Thanks-a," Mario said as he took the forms for the impending eye test.

"By the way, Mario," Rosalina said. "Whatever you do, I hope you don't get the fat guy."

As Mario completed the forms for the eye test, he made his way to the eye exam room, where he turned in said forms on the desk and then sat on the chair, doing his best to read the chart in front of him...and then he had to read the last lines of said chart.

"The doctor-a is sneaking-a behind-a you," Mario read while panicking. "He's a madman-a. Get-a out-a while you still can-a."

With that, he saw Dr. Eggman standing behind him, prompting the red-hatted plumber to shriek in fear and jumped, stopping in midair with his eyes already bugging out.

"What's your problem?" Dr. Eggman said prior to checking Mario's eyesight. "If you don't want me to turn you into a robot, then let me examine your eyes pronto!"

After he finished examining Mario's vision, Dr. Eggman was impressed by the results.

"Looks like you have a very good vision," Dr. Eggman said. "So good that you might not even need to wear glasses to drive unless it's sunglasses by day. Anyway, I'll give you a form that you might need to take to Room 101."

"What-a is Room-a 101?" Mario asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Dr. Eggman said. "In the meantime, good luck. Oh, and one more thing. Just make sure you don't get the fat guy!"

With that, he started laughing evilly while Mario made a mad dash into Room 101, taking the form in question with him, and as soon as he entered the room in question, he took a seat in the desk. There were other people in Room 101 and the classmates in question were Shadow the Hedgehog, Eren Jaeger, Conker, Lanky Kong, Nui Harime, Wario, Mr. Game & Watch, Ike, Dark Pit and many others. Suddenly, Ganondorf walked in, hinting that he was the Room 101 teacher. Conker then burped loudly while Nui just laughed as if on cue.

"SILENCE!" Ganondorf roared. "As much as I welcome you in Room 101, most of you have abused your privileges as motorists and you've just disgraced the name! Have you no shame?! As far as I'm concerned, YOU'RE ALL WILD PIGNITES!"

"I'm a wild Pignite!" an actual Pignite in question said as if on cue.

"SILENCE!" Ganondorf screamed. "Anyway, I'll explain the rules in Room 101. I forbid you to bring alcohol to class. There will also be NO TALKING during class whatsoever and also, I will NOT tolerate eating food of any kind. Also, even nose-blowing is STRICTLY PROHIBITED!"

Eren, in the meantime, was blowing his nose and at the "nose-blowing is STRICTLY PROHIBITED!" line, Ganondorf got in his face and yelled at him, as if on cue, prompting Eren to suck the remaining boogers back in his nose and swallow.

"Anyway," Ganondorf added, "we're going to watch the film called 'Rules Of The Road' now. Which one of you will start the film?"

He then pointed his finger at ever student, one by one, until he decided that Mario would be a good choice.

"YOU!" Ganondorf boomed, and with that, he used his magic to lift Mario off his seat and close to him. "Put on the projector and the film, please."

"Yes-a, sir," Mario gulped nervously and did exactly that, and after that, Ganondorf let him go back to his seat.

"Now while the film starts playing," Ganondorf said while leaving the room, "you may take notes in order to prepare for a driving test."

After that, he left the room, allowing the students to watch the film in question. However, he then threw the door open and you know what would happen next.

"AND GOD HELP IF YOU GET THE FAT GUY!" Ganondorf screamed once more prior to slamming the door shut.

The film, in the meantime, started playing.

"Rules of the road," the announcer said and with that, the clown appeared in the screen.

"Hi, everybody!" the clown laughed. "We're going to explain the rules of the road."

Everyone just stared into the screen as the announcer began to explain different rules of the road.

"And I hope you don't get the fat guy," the clown then laughed once more prior to punching himself on the face by mistake, knocking himself down instantly, and with that, Mario proceeded to fall asleep.

When he woke up an hour later, he found the traffic school diploma taped on his face and after taking it off of his face and then taking a good look at it, he then left Room 101 and made his way outside of the DMV, awaiting for a driving instructor. The driving instructor in question was none other than King Dedede.

"Howdy, y'all!" Dedede shouted. "I heard that y'all are taking a driving test. Are y'all ready? Just fasten your seatbelt. Also, how do y'all start your engine?"

"Vroom vroom-a," Mario replied nervously.

"Very good," Dedede said and with that, the test had just begun. "What do y'all do if you see something get in your way?"

"Screech-a!" Mario answered again.

"So far, so good," Dedede stated. "Don't step on the white ones. HOT LAVA! PINEAPPLES!"

Dedede then fell down after they suddenly knocked down a random Quilladin by mistake, which might mean that the test wasn't going very well.

"Did you see that?" asked one Quilladin.

"Yes I did," said another Quilladin. "I'm the witness."

I'm a sorry-a," Mario apologized. "I had-a to take a driving-a test-a because of the missing-a gas-a cap-a in my car-a."

After that, Dedede then gave Mario a form.

"What's-a this form-a for?" Mario wondered.

"This is for the license," Dedede answered.

"But-a what-a bout the test-a?" Mario asked.

"Forget it," Dedede winced. "Just take the form for the license anyway."

As Dedede started crying, Mario took the form from him and as soon as he stepped back inside the DMV and turn it in, he saw Fox and Falco inside.

"Hey, Mario?" Fox said.

"Yeah, what brings you here?" Falco said.

"Here is-a the form-a for the license-a," Mario said as he turned in the form. "And sadly, I probably got-a the fat-a guy."

"Oh, this one?" Fox asked as he pointed at King Dedede, who was sobbing uncontrollably. "That's not the fat guy. That's the fat guy."

At the "that's the fat guy" line, Fox pointed to the other window. The fat guy in question was an obese giant, who was walking around the DMV and when he stopped walking around, his fat mass then landed on Marth and Link, covering them instantly while Pit just looked on in shock and horror.

"So it turns out that you didn't get him after all," Falco stated, "so congrats. You passed the test anyway, so you may have the picture taken now."

Mario then walked over to get the picture taken, as if on cue. After that, he got his license and came out from the DMV, seeing his car in front of him instantly.

"Hey, where-a the gas-a cap-a?" Mario wondered.

"Don't worry, Mario," said Officer Jenny as she arrived, taking Meowth with him. "We found it and this Meowth here is the one behind that mess. Meowth, hand it over to Mario."

"Here's your stinkin' gas cap," Meowth said begrudgingly as he reluctantly handed over the gas cap to Mario, who then thanked him.

"Now that Meowth gave you back the gas cap," Officer Jenny said, "you can have your car back now."

"Yippee!" Mario cheered, with everyone else except Meowth following suit.

"Big brother, big brother," Bonnie chirped, "teachers tell me that everytime someone drives with the gas cap on, the angel gets its wings."

"Your teacher's full of snot!" Clemont said sternly as he lifted his aforementioned little sister with his Aipom arm.

"Thanks-a for the car-a, officer," Mario said and with that, he drove away, taking Yoshi with him.

"Well, that was fun," Officer Jenny stated as she proceeded to break the fourth wall, "but stealing someone's gas cap is no laughing matter. Meowth, you're coming with me."

"And there you have it," said the newscaster, closing the news report instantly.

...

 **In case you wonder why I added Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Nui Harime (Kill la Kill), Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan), Officer Jenny, Meowth, Clemont and Bonnie (Pokémon) and Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog series), I just decided to use them as guest characters, since I know that they're not Smashers nor Assist Trophies. Anyway, I'll update and add another chapter and then some more as soon as I can. Oh, and whil I'll be at it, let's pray that I won't "get the fat guy" (sorry for the fat-shaming)!**


	2. Leap Smashers

It was nighttime at the Smash Mansion and everyone was getting ready for bed. Wario was about to go to bed himself when he suddenly got so bored that he decided to get out his photo album.

 _Let me do this real quick,_ Wario thought to himself as he did exactly that.

While flipping through the album, he suddenly stopped when he saw a photo of himself and Mona smiling and posing. Yup, they had been together since the beginning of the WarioWare series. Unfortunately, however, she eventually dumped him for another man and he was so heartbroken that sometimes even joining the Smash tournament could not even cure his heartache. Then he suddenly had an idea, so he knew what to do.

Pit, in the meantime, was about to sleep when he woke up to the loud banging of his door.

"Who is it?" Pit asked as he rushed to the door to see who it was. "You'd best not be Pittoo!"

"It's me, angel boy!" Wario shouted as Pit answered the door and allowed him to come in.

"Wario, what brings you here?" Pit asked.

"Long story short, kid," Wario stated. "When WarioWare first came out, Mona and I used to date and be together, but then she eventually dumped me. Since you're an angel, can you find her and help me get back together with her? Here, I bought you some cupid arrows."

"I may be an angel, but I'm no cupid," Pit trailed. "Thanks anyway-"

"I don't care!" Wario snapped as he grabbed Pit by the collar of his toga. "Just do it anyway!"

Pit had managed to track down Mona by now and after finding her, he then tried shooting an arrow at her, promptine her to pull out her cell phone and call Wario.

"Wario," she said seductively after Wario picked up his cell phone.

"Yes, Mona?" Wario replied.

"You're almost out of mouthwash," Mona said as she then hung up on him, hinting that the arrow did not work, much to Pit's dismay.

"Damn," Pit cursed under his breath, so he continued shooting more arrows at her and after spending several hours shooting arrows at her, he decided that he had enough.

"Screw this! I'm out of here!" Pit shouted in anger as he flew away, going back to the Smash Mansion.

Next morning, Mona had already gone to work as a pizza deliverer and after Wario found out the news from Pit, he was about to lament again when something came to mind again.

"I just need an appreciation from a woman," he said to himself. "I just want to be loved. Is that so wrong?"

Wario decided to look out the window and suddenly saw Princess Peach tending to the garden in the courtyard.

"I have an idea," Wario said to himself again. That idea, for him, was to invite Peach to keep him company and to do a few things for him in the hopes that he could get her to appreciate him.

Meanwhile, Peach wasn't the only one in the courtyard. Sonic had just tossed a coin into the water fountain and made a wish that Tails could someday become a Smasher like he was. Lucario was meditating under the tree while Fox, on the other hand, was picking apples, cherries, oranges, and even lemons from their respective trees. Peach, in the meantime, was about to finish up her gardening when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned her head and suddenly saw Wario, much to her shock.

"Hello, my dear," he smirked.

"Wario!" Peach gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw your gardening," Wario stated, "and I appreciate your hard work in the courtyard. Why don't you come inside so I can offer you some money?"

"If you insist," Peach sighed as she followed Wario inside the Smash Mansion.

"Something's wrong with the DVD player," Wario said as they went inside. "It's not working properly and I'd appreciate that you would fix it."

Peach then walks up to the DVD player and the only error that she found was that it was unplugged.

"Well, that's only because it has been unplugged for quite some time," Peach stated and with that, she plugged it back in and popped a DVD inside the machine in question and much to their joy, it started working.

"Thanks!" Wario beamed as he and Peach then sat down to watch a film. The film in question was an educational one about mating and sexual pleasures. Unfortunately, however, it stopped working again, much to their dismay (especially Wario's.)

"Aww man!" Wario groaned. "That thing stopped working again!"

"We should check it together," Peach suggested.

They did exactly that and, unfortunately, Wario accidentally got his eyes sucked into the DVD slot.

"WAAH!" he yelped as if on cue. "My eyes are stuck!"

Then he tried to pull himself free and as soon as he did exactly that, only his eyes were out of their sockets.

"WAAH, my eyes!" he yelped again.

Peach only sighed and pulled out the remote and pressed the "rewind" button and with that, Wario's eyes suddenly broke free from the DVD player and went back to their sockets, much to Peach and Wario's relief.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Princess, there's an Ariados in my bathroom," Wario said. "It would be nice for you to shoo it away."

"Well, if you insist," Peach said as she went to Wario's bathroom to investigate and, much to her horror, she saw an Ariados on the toilet. She then screamed prior to running out of the bathroom and then shut the door after doing exactly that.

 _Another few minutes later..._

"Princess," Wario called out as he walked over to Peach with a glass of lemonade that he planned to give to her. "I hope you like the lemonade. You know I made it for you."

"Why, thank you," Peach said as she eagerly took the drink from him prior to drinking it, but it was too sour for her taste, so she ended up puckering up from said taste.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Wario asked in concern.

"Ugh, it's too sour!" Peach winced.

"Aww, that's too bad," Wario said. "I'll bring some more sugar."

"Actually, it just needs more water," Peach protested.

Wario then went to the kitchen and as soon as he opened the refrigerator, Crazy Hand, who was hiding inside, suddenly whacked him into the blender and then blended him up.

Later on, Peach was brushing her hair when she saw Wario emerge in an undone tuxedo.

"Can you do me a favor?" Wario asked. "It would be nice if you would button up my suit."

"Okay," Peach said as she went on to do just that, only to have the suit rip in half in her process. Then two more parts ripped off as well, prompting Wario to let out a embarrassed laugh while Peach zipped her eyes shut in disgust.

A couple of hours later, Wario was in his room with Peach and he was wearing nothing more than a yellow bathrobe with boxers underneath and one of his trademark pointed-toe shoes (green in that case).

"What do you think of my eyes, princess?" Wario asked seductively. "Do you like them?"

"I don't really want to disappoint you, so yes, I like your eyes," Peach said as she was about to touch them, only for Wario to pull her hands away from them with a smirk on his face.

"A little foot massage would be nice," Wario said as he proceeded to take off his shoes and with that, a horrible stench wafted from his now bare feet and hit Peach's nostrils, much to her disgust. After catching a whiff from Wario's smelly feet, Peach screamed and flew up to the ceiling fan and when she fell down, she got a very bad haircut and her pink dress was completely tattered. Then it was Wario's turn to end up getting caught in the ceiling fan and after that, he was completely dizzy.

"Sorry if my feet smell bad," Wario slurred prior to barfing on Peach, much to her further disgust.

Later on, it was time for Peach to leave Wario.

"Can I have your clothes to put into the laundromat, Wario?" Peach asked. "I'm also washing my own clothes."

"Why, sure," Wario grinned as he gave her his clothes as well as some money prior to trying to and having managed to kiss her. Just then, Mona suddenly came into the Smash Mansion and, much to her shock, walked in on Wario giving money to and kissing Peach.

"Wario?!" Mona gasped in shock as a result of that shocking discovery.

"Mona, I can explain," Peach said in panic. "It's not what you think!"

"You saw Wario in his bathrobe, didn't you?!" Mona asked angrily. "Isn't it awful?"

Hearing this, Wario started to tear up, much to the shock of both girls.

"I just want to be loved, Mona," Wario admitted. "Is that so wrong?"

Mona hesitated to answer, but when she was about to answer him, Peach interrupted her.

"Mona," Peach spoke, "you're incredibly lucky to have Wario as a boyfriend and trust me, he's lucky that he must've had an amazing girlfriend that you are when he's too disgusting for everyone else. Don't get me wrong, though, as much as I kinda respect him as a person, Mario is my true boyfriend and he's been there for me many times and I'm sure that you might've been there for each other too."

With that, the princess then proceeded to leave them, allowing them some time to patch things up with each other.

Later that night, Wario was about to go to bed when he heard a knock.

"Who's there?" he asked as he ran to the door and answered it, just to find Mona.

"Wario," Mona said, "I just want to say that I'm sorry that I ditched you for someone else. You see, I just wanted to see someone else and after dating that person, I started to think about you and I realized that you're the only one for me. I'm sorry. Anyway, wanna' play WarioWare?"

"Well, if you say so," Wario answered as he turned on the Wii and as the two started playing the said game, they started laughing, much to the annoyance of the other Smashers.

"Keep it down!" Falco shouted from nowhere. "Can't you see that we're trying to sleep?!"

Wario and Mona ignored everyone as they kept laughing, playing WarioWare and patching up their relationship. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
